


[Galolio]爱是永不止息

by seral09



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seral09/pseuds/seral09
Summary: 暗恋加洛的里欧和明明喜欢里欧却反射弧超长的加洛的故事。非常八点档狗血。后面有点路人x里欧情节（基本上什么也没干），并且有原创女性角色（加洛的绯闻恋人）。lofter清洗之后只能搬到这里来了。
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 5





	[Galolio]爱是永不止息

爱是永不止息

//01

“我喜欢你。”  
眼前突然一黑，电视屏幕被挡住了。那一瞬间很长很长，综艺节目里面传出的笑声持续着。这是一个闲来无事的周日傍晚，就像每一个加洛和里欧一起渡过的周末傍晚一样，朝向西边的客厅里，夕阳的光斜斜得照射着。  
清醒过来的时候，只剩嘴唇留下的温热触感。  
这个，不是普通的救命现场吧。现在这里没有伤员，更不是在‘烈焰救援队’的火灾演戏现场。所以这是什么啊这是？  
加洛捂着自己的嘴，惊恐地往沙发后背靠了靠，很快就意识到自己已经无路可逃。他那宽阔的肩膀和健壮的体型与正在逼近的里欧形成了鲜明对比，很难解释为什么这个平时大大咧咧的男人会在此时此刻如此窘迫。  
自己也发现了这一点，加洛很快就推开眼前的人，从沙发上弹了起来，气势汹汹地说：  
“喝多了吧你。”  
“不好意思，把你吵醒了。”  
“喝多了我可不管你了啊！真是的，刚满二十岁就这么放肆，存心打算着变成酒鬼吗？”  
找了一个能把脸上的表情藏起来的角度，加洛弯下腰收拾茶几上摊开的啤酒瓶。一瓶、两瓶、三瓶，在那些酒瓶周围，是昨天两个人一起租来看的电影。为了满足里欧的兴趣，加洛连自己最不擅长的恐怖片也租了回来，缩在沙发的角落里陪他看到了最后。虽然关键部分都被加洛以‘去一下厕所’的理由回避了，可晚上洗头的时候想起那些画面还是起一身鸡皮疙瘩，睡觉都不敢关灯。  
可现在也只能靠想着这些有的没的来转移注意力了，强制自己遗忘刚才发生的事情，装作什么也没发生似的。他们俩怎么喝了那么多呢，20瓶啤酒是怎么喝掉的啊。  
“你耳朵红了。"  
“这不是热的吗？屋里又没开空调。”  
“所以你怎么想？”  
加洛把最后一支酒瓶丢进垃圾袋，猛地回过头。  
“今晚吃什么？”  
里欧愣住。  
“……出去吃吧。”  
可惜出去也没什么好吃的，明天要上班、周末的晚上总不能去太远的地方。两个人想了想，还是去了家附近的快餐店。一边看着电视转播的棒球比赛一边有一搭没一搭地聊着，吃完之后天已经彻底黑了。  
在这个过程中，要说没想起刚才的画面，那是不可能的，可是加洛实在不知道该怎么面对那个画面。他自认为并不是个善于思考和分析的人，所以遇到想不明白的问题时，通常都是靠屏蔽和忘记的手段来解决。作为一个肌肉笨蛋，他的记忆整理能力也是十分强大，起初还别别扭扭地一边吃一边把脸像向日葵一样对着电视屏幕，不敢看坐在对面的里欧，吃到最后好像已经忘了刚才那回事、拉着里欧的袖子愉快地说起下下个周末要去哪里露营了。

“五个人？”  
“艾娜，雷米，你，我，还有米亚。”  
“米亚？”  
“新来进修的那个超可爱的姑娘啊，你记性那么好不会忘记了吧？”  
“想也不是好吗……”

只不过。  
原来传言是真的啊，加洛有了“喜欢的人”的传言。  
作为兄弟，作为亲友，这种事情当然没什么好介意的，反而应该追问一句‘生米煮成熟饭了吗’并慷慨赠送两张情人旅馆优惠券才叫正常。  
毕竟都20多岁了，没有才奇怪呢。只是刚才明明被自己做了那种出格的事情，加洛还能若无其事地提起这些，这个男人的心到底有多大啊？  
里欧的脸跟窗外的天色一起黑了一个色度。  
其实早就明白的。  
‘嘴对嘴’这种行为，作为烈焰救援队队员的加洛，每个月不知道要做多少次，根本不像正常人那样具有什么特殊的意义。再加上他那种没神经的性格，还能跟自己气定神闲地出来吃饭，八成是从一开始就没当回事，说不定还能洗脑自己刚才是做了什么猎奇的梦呢。  
所以本来想问的那句：“我等着你的回答，晚几天也可以。”也只好被里欧硬生生地咽了回去。

从快餐店出来的时候，老板赠送了两罐可乐，加洛扔给里欧一罐。  
“要不要去河边走走？今天一天都没出门。”  
“回家了。”里欧拉开了拉环，仰头喝了下去。  
“就要回去了吗？”  
“嗯。总不能一直在你家呆着吧？换洗衣服也没带。”  
“睡衣穿我的就好了啊，你不是一直穿我的吗？”  
里欧头上浮起一个青筋，这个人的态度是存心找揍吗？到底要无视别人的心意到什么地步啊？  
转身就往地铁口的方向走去，走出几步听见加洛元气满满的声音从背后传来：“明天见啊！”，里欧伸出手在空气中打了个响指。

温柔的月光透过薄纱的窗帘照在地板上，床头的电子钟显示着凌晨两点。  
虽然有点失落，但是这样也好。里欧躺在自己家的床上，双眼望着天花板。  
这样的话以后也能继续当朋友，所以不失为是一种好的结局。加洛处理关系的方式也真是高明，让两个人都有台阶可下，如果他是存心那么处理的话——可惜多半不是，只是因为那个肌肉笨蛋的神经过于大条而已。总之不管怎么说，明天还是可以自然地相见、一起工作一起吃饭的，不幸中的万幸。  
这一刻，里欧突然心里面一片清明。他活了二十年，恐怕没有哪段时间比过去这一年过得更纠结，谁叫爱总会让人患得患失呢？这太不符合他直来直去的性格了。那个时候，当他意识到自己开始关注加洛的行踪、没事儿就想往他家跑的那个时候——就已经明白了，自己对作为好朋友的加洛产生了友情之上的感情。即使这个时代男人喜欢男人已经不是什么稀奇的事情，可面对加洛这种一目了然的直男，里欧还是忍不住退却了。直到听到队里“加洛好像有喜欢的人了”的传言之后，才有了今天这样的应激反应。  
那个小小的白白的女生看上去确实是加洛这种直男的品味。里欧闭上了眼睛，如果可以的话，他希望他们两个能幸福，然后渡过平静的一生，就像这洒向世间的月光一样安稳。

//02

车开过一条危险陡峭的盘山公路，又钻进另一条坑坑洼洼的林间小路。  
“我说加洛，还要开多久啊？我都要饿死了。”艾娜从加洛肩膀后方探出头来：“感觉好像开到深山里面去了。”  
“你就当顺便减减肥不行吗？”雷米在后面说。  
“雷米你是猪啊？”  
“马上马上马上！”加洛一边打方向盘一边说：“里欧，你帮我看看地图，接下来该怎么走！”  
“……”  
“里欧？”  
“笨蛋，你从刚才开始就开错路了。”  
最后一行人总算是赶在太阳落山之前到达了目的地，搭好了帐篷生起了火。那个露营的平台在一个山顶，基本没有人来过的痕迹，周围还有树丛挡着，隐蔽性也不错。此刻正值日暮，营地的一面朝向大海，被染红的海水与天色连成一线，格外壮观。  
“哇啊——！”艾娜张开双臂迎风高喊：“加洛你好厉害，这种地方你是怎么找到的啊？刚才错怪你了。”  
“普罗米波利斯还有本大爷不知道的地方？”  
“米亚，你过去我给你拍张照片啊，从刚才开始你就一直不说话。”  
艾娜从角落里把那个一路上说过的话没超过三句的小姑娘拉了过来。  
“不要害羞嘛。”  
那个金黄色头发的小姑娘穿着漂亮的白色裙子，不知所措地站在风里，蓝紫色的眼眸在夕阳的映照下闪烁着晶莹的光芒。  
“这样就好了吗？”  
“等一下！”  
艾娜三步并作两步走了过去，拉着正在修理帐篷的加洛的胳膊丢到米亚的旁边。  
“喂喂喂你干什么啊？”  
“这样就好，微笑！一、二、三！”  
一张措手不及的抓拍。  
在一旁围观的里欧和雷米也觉得很有意思，不知道为什么那个救火白痴有勇气把女孩子叫出来一起露营又没勇气跟人家多说一句话。本来大家觉得这对男女的性格还是很般配的，一个话多一个话少。可是现在连话多的那个也不说话了，让人不是一般的心急。  
因为喜欢所以才害羞嘛，里欧想。  
艾娜盯着手机屏幕上拍下的两个人，伸出手指放大照片的细节，满意地端详着。  
之后就好像是被说中了似的，加洛跟谁都能正常讲话，就是没有办法跟米亚正常讲话。吃饭的时候，明明就在米亚旁边、可以让米亚帮忙递给他的啤酒，却一定要雷米去拿，或者干脆自己起身去拿。  
总算是等到艾娜和米亚结伴去帐篷里拿东西，里欧终于忍不住小声调侃道：“没看出来你这么废。”  
“闭嘴！”加洛红着脸说。  
“要我和雷米帮你一下吗？”  
雷米也点点头：“不然你这一趟机会确实浪费了。”  
“好烦啊？不用你们管好不好？”  
加洛‘腾’地一下站起来，到一旁的桌子上把带过来的蛋糕切成与人数相同的分数。  
这地方正处于下风，所以里欧和雷米在那边说了什么，他听得清清楚楚。什么能看到肌肉笨蛋的这一面也很有意思啦、但是那个笨蛋本来就神经大条所以也不奇怪啦，他们两个其实很般配的啦……里欧那家伙说得那么开心，像是自己什么都知道一样。其实最神经大条的人是他吧。也不知道是怎么的，这件事情唯独不想被里欧评论，加洛这样想着。  
后来艾娜和米亚回来了。大家聚在一起聊了会儿天之后，就各自回帐篷里睡觉了。两间帐篷，男生一间女生一间。  
夜深人静，感觉到耳边的风声逐渐变大，加洛在朦胧之中突然清醒了过来。  
黑暗的帐篷里，借着小窗洒进来的月光才看见里欧不在床铺的位置上。为了不吵醒熟睡中的雷米，加洛轻手轻脚地从帐篷里钻了出来。  
山里的夜晚，即使是夏天也显得阴森可怖。虽然有月光，但森林深处那一片漆黑的样子，就好像时刻都会有什么怪兽钻出来似的。加洛试着在附近找了几圈，没有找到里欧的影子，便只好朝着这座山最高点的悬崖走了过去。  
海面上，月亮已经快升到天空的最高点了。  
里欧面对着海面，坐在山顶的一块石头上。  
曾经东躲西藏的日子，随着普罗米亚和燃烧者的消失而彻底成为了回忆。起初连床都睡不习惯的自己，也渐渐习惯了规律的生活。只是今天来到这种人迹罕至的地方，里欧才回想起以前的逃亡生活，居然令他有几分怀念。  
久违的大海的气息，澄澈的星空像是被风擦干净了似的，时不时还有流星划过。  
以前替大家放哨的时候，总能坐在这儿看整整一晚上。他还教过燃烧者中的孩子们，天上的哪几颗星属于什么星座、什么季节能够看到。这些都是已经去世的双亲教给他的，而把这些东西传承下去，看到孩子们的笑容，又仿佛让他重新体会了一遍父母的爱。  
那夜晚的海浪声，洒在海平面上的万顷月光，丝毫不令里欧感到孤独和恐惧，反而像是寻找到了逝去的亲人同伴们灵魂的栖息之所。闭上眼睛，任微风轻盈地掠过发丝，像极了熟悉的人们的低语。毋庸置疑，这一刻的他是幸福的。  
加洛在一棵树下站了很久才走出来。  
“打你的手机也不接。”  
“加洛？”  
里欧惊讶地回过头，从口袋里摸出手机，果然有几个未接来电。  
“自己跑来这里享受也不叫一下我。”  
加洛在里欧旁边坐下。  
“我出来的时候吵到你了吗？”  
“怎么会，我睡眠很好的。”  
“那你怎么醒了。”  
“啤酒喝多了，出来上厕所。”  
“噗——”  
“笑什么啊？”  
“你是因为不好意思才一直喝啤酒吧，可惜没把自己喝醉。因为我今天买的是低度数的——”  
“你笨蛋吗？你男的吧？男的喝度数这么低的啤酒有意思吗？”  
“你才笨蛋呢！要不是怕你最近喝太多喝坏了胃我也想买厉害一点的啤酒啊。”  
“你不也是！”  
加洛抱着胳膊，凝视着里欧的脸。良久，两个人噗嗤一声笑了起来。  
“笑什么啊？”  
“我才要问，你笑什么？”  
“海边这么冷，你穿太少了。”加洛脱下自己的外套，盖在里欧肩上，指指自己身上穿着的长袖：“不用客气，我就想你肯定没穿外套，所以特意穿了两件出来。”  
朋友，是这样的吗？  
里欧突然感觉到眼眶微微发涩。  
捏着那件外套，他不知道这时该说“谢谢”还是该保持沉默，可明明这两个都不是他现下最想做的。为什么人类要把情感如此分类呢？如果没有分类的话，很多人都可以是一个人。是朋友，是亲人，也是爱人，即使是爱人也没什么可耻的。可惜他早就明白，从头到尾地明白，他和加洛之间，只有一种可能性。  
加洛一定也早就明白这一点，所以才会如此豁达吧——希望一切都不被阴影笼罩，让被风吹皱的水面恢复平静。如果他还珍惜这份友情，珍惜加洛的苦心，或许就应该正常一点，把已经过去的一页好好翻过去。像世人希望的那种‘正常’，也像加洛想要看到的那种‘正常’。  
里欧望着远方的海。  
“有件事一直想跟你说，但是没找到机会。”  
加洛挺直了脊背。  
“之前我申请去纽约研修，已经被批准了，一周之后走。”  
“哈？你说什么？！”加洛怀疑自己听错了，转过头，目光钉在了里欧的侧脸上。  
“我跟你说过啊，两个月前申请的。”  
“我知道，但是那个不是说几率很低、要一年才会批下来吗？”  
“我写信去了FDNY总部，然后收到回复了。”  
“里欧，你……”  
“虽然你的表情在跟我说你也想去，可惜名额只有一个，我是不会让给你的。”  
“不是那回事……”  
加洛的目光沉在阴影里，声音越来越低。  
“名额只有一个，我和你是竞争关系，这种细节也要告诉你吗？”  
里欧不知所措地说。  
加洛脱力地看着里欧，觉得他那一脸无辜、轻描淡写的表情既可恨又让人恨不起来。他并不是想问这个的，也不是想听到这种回答的，可里欧是真不知道还是假不知道啊？说到底，这家伙到底把自己当成什么？连个普通朋友都不是吗？  
“你就一定要等到只剩下一周才告诉我你要走？”  
“我也是今天半夜才收到回复的邮件啊，美国跟这边有时差。”多少明白了加洛不满的理由，里欧调出那封邮件，把屏幕伸到加洛眼前：“不信你自己看，你是第一个知道的人好吗？”  
加洛看了一眼，别过了头。  
“这帮美国佬，就给人一周时间，交接工作都来不及……”  
“你怎么跟个小学生似的。”里欧笑了。  
“白痴！你要走了我还要开心是不是。”  
“真感性，怪不得看电影都会哭。”  
“你不是也哭了吗？！”加洛扑上去揪住里欧的衣领，大声嚷嚷道：“你好意思说？”  
“我是因为太困了。”里欧伸出双手投降道。  
加洛无奈地松了手，双眼望向那深不可测的夜空，像是在仔细咀嚼那突如其来的消息，可惜嚼碎了之后却怎么也咽不下去。  
理智上来说他该祝贺自己的朋友，因为这样的机会千载难逢，进修回来里欧说不定可以直升队长了，以他的能力绝对可以胜任这个位置。可是情感上来说，他知道这种进修一去就是两年。两年，对于他们这个年纪来说真得太漫长了，无论是心境还是周围的物事都会发生很多变化，连他也不知道两年之后的自己会变成什么样。  
“你走了，我该多无聊啊。”  
两个人在夜空下说着话。  
“我回来之后你说不定都结婚了，是谁说的来着？要25岁之前结婚。”  
“我现在才22好吗？”  
“帮你提前一年，现在不是遇到喜欢的人了吗。”  
“才没有……”  
加洛急忙否认，声音也多了几分暧昧。  
“男人要主动一点。”里欧一本正经地说，眼睛在夜色里发亮：“不然让人家反过来追你，不觉得丢脸吗？”  
“才不是呢！”  
“都有勇气约人家出来了，又这样不理不睬的，很糟糕。”  
加洛揉着自己的脑袋，先不说他和米亚之间的关系完全不是里欧理解的那种模式 。说到底，他为什么要听这个比自己小两岁的家伙在这里指点江山？里欧还没出生的时候他加洛提莫斯大爷就会在床上爬了。  
“总之不是你想的那样。”加洛红着脸说。  
“哦，那我就放心了。”  
加洛凝视着里欧的脸，不明白他为什么要这么说。  
里欧笑着，那目光与当初作为燃烧者首领背负着全族人使命、与加洛相识的时候已经完全不同，没有一丝阴云。  
“你一定要幸福啊。”

//03

“所以，今天就莫名其妙变成了里欧的倒数第二次欢送会了吗？”艾娜说着说着，声音颤抖了起来：“为什么啊？为什么这么突然啊——”  
“对不起大家。”里欧低下头鞠了一躬：“我也没想到他们那么快就让我过去。”  
“下周六的飞机，周五晚上一定要搞个大活动，让你永远也忘不了我们！”  
“不要太夸张了吧，第二天坐飞机也需要体力啊，十几个小时呢。”雷米说。  
几个出来露营的人坐在树下，吃着树林里摘的野果做成的沙拉。夏天的海在远处发出蓝光，加洛的眼睛眨也不眨地望着那个方向，心里在想，那边的海也是这样明丽的颜色吗？里欧看到了那样的海，会不会就不想回来了？  
“加洛你没有反应你还是人吗？”艾娜突然揪起了加洛的衣领。  
雷米推了推眼镜说：“你错怪他了，他昨天半夜就知道了，今天早晨醒来跟死过去一样，你看他那黑眼圈。说到底最受打击的还是加洛吧，他去什么消防员器材文化展、极东冷兵器文化展、寿司文化展之类的奇怪展览的时候就没有人陪了啊。”  
“原来，加洛的爱好是这个吗？”一直没开口的米亚问道。  
加洛沉默着。  
“喂。”里欧拧了一下加洛的胳膊：“女生跟你说话你装听不见啊？”  
“就是随便看看。”加洛挠挠后脑勺，把米亚杯子里的咖啡倒满。  
艾娜若有所思地看着那两个人。  
“以后我可以陪加洛一起去吗？”  
“这？女孩子也会喜欢这种东西吗……”  
“因为你喜欢，所以我也想了解啊。”  
“谢、谢谢……”  
“你看看你看看。”雷米拍着手说：“加洛你要好好反省了一下了。”  
“已经在反省了！”  
艾娜、米亚两个人笑成一团。  
明朗的周日，似有似无的海风吹拂着，时不时有几片树叶掉落下来。阳光下是大家年轻的脸，还有一颗一颗跳动着的年轻的心。  
里欧靠在椅子背上，喝着咖啡，听旁边那几个人闲聊八卦，不知不觉都快要睡着了。  
是因为昨晚睡得太晚了吗，总觉得迷迷糊糊中时不时飘来加洛的视线。现在的他已经没什么别的想法了，只希望加洛能像个正常小伙子一样承担起感情责任，好好谈个恋爱。说起来这家伙幼年遭遇的不幸，居然是自己燃烧者的族人带来的，对于这一点，里欧很早之前就心中愧疚。如果没有那些过去，加洛大概会比现在更率直，至少不会像现在这样都22岁了还是个处男吧。  
莫非这就是天意吗？  
早就发出去的邮件，本以为不会收到回音，却在这个时候收到了。虽然不愿承认，但里欧的心里好像确实松了一口气。毕竟每天上班都能见到把自己甩了的家伙实在太难受了，一般人都受不了。而且对于这种事情而感到煎熬的自己，自尊心比一般人强的里欧也无法接受。他觉得自己从来都不是这种感情用事的人，如果到了大洋彼岸就能彻底断开自己的执念，那无疑是个正确的选择。

在烈焰救援队的最后一周，里欧过得和平时没什么太大不同，只是除去日常的任务以外、还要办妥出国进修的各项手续。  
好在里欧的工作暂时由米亚代替，连交接工作的步骤都省下了。  
然而除了里欧本人以外，几乎队里的每个人都发现了加洛的反常，他显得沉默了很多，不再像平时那样跟里欧打招呼，午休期间也不主动跟他一起去买饮料了。  
“你俩吵架了？”露琪亚问。  
“没有啊。”  
里欧抱着纸箱，里面是从储物柜里拿出的，属于自己的物件。  
实际上里欧最近确实很忙，哪有时间吵架。有些事情他没跟队里的大家说过，身为前-燃烧者的首领，他在暗中默默照顾着不少燃烧者的遗孤。这一去就是两年，途中也不知道什么时候才会回来，临行前总要做些安排。  
但是加洛还是很够意思的，刚刚在储物间里碰见了，还说晚上要过来帮他收拾行李呢。  
“不用了吧，我也没什么要带的东西。”  
“你的家具呢？”  
“就留给房东了。”  
“真的要退房？”  
“不然呢，又没人住。”  
“也是。”  
储物间的灯泡一直不太好用，在两个人头顶闪个不停。  
“到那边之后什么时候能回来休假啊？”加洛的胳膊撑在旁边的储物柜上，看着里欧。  
“说不准。”里欧从柜子里掏出一副手套，扔进纸箱里：“不过去都去了，为什么要惦记着这边呢，好好体验一下那边的生活才对吧。”  
“说得也是。很像里欧的风格。”  
“你不也会这么做吗。”  
“我可不会。”加洛认真地说：“如果去的人是我的话，一定每周都想回来看你。”  
头顶的灯泡重新恢复了亮度。  
里欧深吸一口气，挑眉：“你有那么多钱吗？”

对于加洛来说，这一周过得很快，快得就像是只有一个小时，甚至是只有半个小时。从那天在海边得知里欧要走的消息起，他的脑袋就像被装了个定时炸弹，引爆时间是里欧走的那天早晨。每天，无论是夜晚入睡之前，还是早晨睁开眼睛的一瞬，那个倒计时的声音都在滴滴答答响个不停。无论做什么都无法停下，如果试图转移注意力还会引发窒息一般的焦虑感。

然后加洛发现，他居然完全无法安排里欧走了之后自己的生活——他不知道周六和周日该怎么渡过，也不知道每天下班了之后该跟谁一起去买菜。庞大的未知像是蔓延的黑色潮水一样，为了保持日常活动不停摆， 加洛只好强迫自己忘记里欧要走这回事。可是直到周五晚上欢送会的那天，他再也装不下去了。  
一堆人在餐厅里喝多了，又准备去酒吧里喝第二轮，只有他从头到尾都保持着清醒，垂头丧气的那种清醒。他连一滴酒也不想喝，甚至连一口饭也不想吃。  
同样没喝多的人还有艾娜，只不过后者是因为说好了要开车送大家回家。两个无法融入气氛的人坐在酒吧的一角。  
音乐声放得很大，就算离得很近，也得大声说话才能让对方听得清楚。  
“没想到里欧这么有人气，大家都来为他送行。”   
加洛没精打采地说：“啊。”  
“出乎你的意料吗？”艾娜问。  
“完全没想过这种事，受欢迎不是挺好的吗，那个家伙。”  
“那天米亚跟我说，想要加入露营的事情，还有“加洛有暗恋的人”的传闻，都是她……”  
加洛突然坐直了。  
“那是什么表情？”艾娜无奈道：“大家又不傻，早就看出来了，那个小姑娘很喜欢你。说起来为什么你这个肌肉笨蛋这么有女人缘啊，每一个研修生都喜欢你，巴里斯都要哭了。”  
“我也没办法啊，她想来的话，总是要帮她的。”加洛说：“毕竟，是女孩子啊。”  
“可如果是别人，你一定会拒绝的，就像平时一样。”  
临近午夜的酒吧里的人声鼎沸，舞台的DJ将音乐的律动频率推向今晚的最高潮。每次这种场合都玩得很嗨的里欧这次也不例外，手里抱着电吉他和雷米一起弹得热火朝天。一转眼，他又被旁边哪一桌的人当成了酒吧乐队成员送了一束花，正茫然地站在那儿听台下的人跟他说着什么。  
“可是为什么这次单独让她来了，”艾娜拖着腮，自下而上地看着加洛的脸：“要我来说吗。”  
“不用说了。”加洛端起水杯，喝了一口。  
“金色的头发、蓝紫色的眼睛。”  
“不是说了不用说了吗……”  
“因为她长得像里欧。”  
“艾娜，你可真是……！”  
加洛无力地垂下了头。  
“虽然对两个人都有点失礼，但确实是这样啊，雷米早就看出来了。而我是帮你们拍下那张照片的时候，才觉得有点儿不对劲儿。”  
“这样说对米亚岂不是太不公平了…”  
“你对她又公平吗，难道不是因为长得像你喜欢的人才产生了亲近感吗？明明不喜欢人家，却又一直帮忙，还任由那种传闻继续存在着，这样真的好吗。”  
“……”加洛无话可说。  
“人就是这样不公平的生物啊，所以为了避免对别人不公平，才要真诚面对自己的内心。加洛提莫斯先生？”  
加洛盯着里欧刚才所在的那个方向，发现人群中已经找不到他的身影了。  
艾娜看着眼前这位前-国民英雄，虽然一切都在她的意料之中，却又觉得有点陌生。她见过加洛很多面，冲动的冷静的，却没见过像现在这种完全搞不明白状况的时候。是因为感情的事情，男孩子总要比女孩子迟钝吗？明明喜欢着对方，却找各种理由搪塞过去。可是，现在都什么时代了，总不会是因为性别这种无聊的原因吧。  
“到底几点了？该回去了吧。”加洛按了一下桌上的手机，凌晨一点。想着睡不了几个小时里欧那个家伙就得上飞机了，他不由得感到一丝担心，早知道就别把欢送会安排到前一天晚上啊。  
“因为性别吗？”艾娜突然问。  
“什么？”  
“因为性别才让你误以为自己看着里欧的时候是对朋友该有的眼神吗？”  
“你这家伙……”加洛使劲揉着头发：“啊啊啊算了算了，先不说这个好吗，差不多也该散了吧。艾娜，你看见里欧了吗？我怎么找不到他了？”  
“诶？刚才还在那边的，去卫生间了吧。”  
加洛去卫生间转了一圈，没看到里欧的影子。挨个问了露琪亚、雷米、巴利斯几个人，都说：“刚刚还在这儿啊，说不定去跳舞了吧。”  
这酒吧空间不大，像刚才那样认真寻找，根本不会留下什么死角。可是又找了几圈，还是没有人影。这家伙到底去哪儿了，这么晚了也该回家了，玩疯了明天是打算被人抬上飞机吗。  
加洛给里欧的手机打了几个电话，全部都是无人接听，又问吧台的服务生，总算是被告知：“那个金黄色头发的男生吗？好像跟刚才结账的人一起走了，怎么，他是跟你们一起来的啊？”  
“什么？”加洛大惊失色。  
“那家伙好像喝多了的样子啊。”  
“没有吧！刚才不是跟你们一起演奏吗。”  
“然后被哪个热心观众送了一瓶香槟就不省人事了。”  
简直不能相信自己听到的，加洛沉默了好几秒才转身跑出门外。里欧这家伙是个白痴吗？到底是他本来就这么白痴、还是自己第一天才发现他那么白痴的？

//04

不太明白这是哪儿，只觉得浑身都很热，连动一动指头都困难。恍惚间里欧意识到自己喝多了，以他的酒量，就算是洋酒也不至于一瓶就倒。现在这种无论怎么挣扎都醒不来的情况，八成是酒里加了什么东西。  
这么想着，里欧又昏睡了过去。朦胧之间他回想起当时的情况，其实他对那群年轻人并不是没有任何警觉，只是抱着猎奇的心理，想着试一试又何妨。如果是平时他断然不会接受别人的这种邀请，只是现在，那个马上要离开、却无法再说些什么的自己，迫切地想要把一切痛觉开关关掉，哪怕是一根稻草也要抓住。那个时候递过来的香槟，大概就是那根稻草吧。  
“永远不要失去爱别人的心，虽然那会令你痛苦。”  
他终于明白母亲那句话的含义了。  
在此之前，里欧都觉得为人付出、尽情地去爱别人是一件幸福的事情。作为燃烧者的首领，他爱他的下属，也爱他的族人们。他祝福每一个来到世间的孩子，也为每一位骤然离去的人黯然神伤。至今为止的人生中，无论是哪一份爱都没有像现在这样折磨过他。哪怕是父母离世的时候。离开埋葬着父母的那个墓园时，天下起了大雨，悲伤也与泪水一同从身体里流尽了。在那之后，他再也没回过家乡。人各有命，他与双亲的尘世缘分已尽，这是不可挽回的事实。可是在那缘分还存续的时候，他们是那么爱自己，自己也同样深爱着他们。过去的每一份、每一秒是付出也是获得的过程，没有任何遗憾。  
而现在，即使不想承认也必须承认，他之所以这么难受，是因为自己的爱没有回报。不仅因为没有获得回报而难受，更因意识到了自己的贪婪而难受。明明已经是朋友，不就该满足了吗？明明对方已经找到了幸福，还有什么好遗憾的呢？说到底，非要抓着这件事不放的自己，还是因为私欲而已。明明标榜着爱情、友情、亲情没有分别，自己对喜欢的人却连基本的宽容和理解也做不到，真丢脸啊。  
里欧咬着嘴唇。  
也不知道过了多久，好像脸上被浇了一盆冷水，他总算是睁眼看清了那几个人的脸。只是手上一点力气也没有，被其中一个人轻而易举捏起了下巴。  
“这家伙不会是之前电视上看到过的燃烧者的首领吧？长得也太像了。”  
“你不打算干点什么？”  
“你对那种事情有兴趣吗。”  
“你过来看看他。”  
上衣早就没有了，但因为是夏天，并不觉得冷。意识断断续续的，耳边的声音也听不真切。恍然间，觉得中间那个蓝色头发的人看起来有点像加洛。那张脸在模糊的视野中放大了，又逐渐远离。  
“这是你的回答吗？”  
“这个人在说什么啊，他疯了吧。”  
加洛进来的时候，看到的景象足以让他终生难忘。这种糟糕的情景在他赶来的路上不是没想到过，所以他支开了救援队里的大家，一个人带着警察来了。说来也奇怪，每次遇到具体事件的时候，他的脑袋就变得格外冷静，直觉也十分准确。从看见那些人送给里欧花束开始，他就隐约觉得情况有些不对头了。说到最后还是都怪里欧这个家伙，对自己的形象完全没有一点点正确的自我认知。不知道自己什么时候会身处险境，也不知道自己究竟有没有那个能力保护自己。  
推开门的时候，加洛看见自己这个自尊心极强的同伴，全身上下被扒得干干净净，被人绑在柱子上捧着脸非礼，一脸没有知觉的样子。  
再回过神来时，那几个人已经被他揍得没一个能从地上坐起来的了。  
加洛把里欧从柱子上解救下来，想着至少要帮他把裤子穿上，不然这个新闻播出去，里欧作为前-燃烧者首领，现任烈焰救援队队员怕不是要羞愧自尽了。他完全没办法想像自己来得再晚一点会怎样，如果里欧真的被那些人做了些什么自己到底会不会失控——直到坐上警车，加洛的脑袋还是混乱的。但是只有一件事他很明白，那就是以后再也不能让里欧去那种酒吧了。就算去，自己也得坐在三米以内的地方好好看着。  
那几个犯人的肋骨被前-国民英雄提莫斯先生打断了几根，没法先带去警察局，只好先送去医院。  
“提莫斯先生，我们一起去警察局吧。”  
“现在这个样子他根本醒不过来，怎么去做笔录啊？”  
加洛看了看靠在他肩上沉睡不醒的里欧。  
“那明天下午呢？”  
“明天下午也够呛，什么时候能去我给你们打电话吧，现在能先去我家吗？”  
加洛把自己家的地址念了一遍。  
这件事对救援队里的大家当然得保密，只是上午的飞机是说什么也赶不上了，就先随它去吧，人人命要紧。  
加洛把里欧抱进家门，放在沙发上。刚转过头去烧开水的功夫，里欧开始狂吐不止，加洛又只好把他丢进浴缸里洗澡。这种时候也没什么可不好意思的了，划过里欧皮肤的掌心停了一下，又重新拿着洗发水瓶子挤了挤，把那淋湿的金色头发揉出泡沫。也不知道是因为舒服还是难受，里欧从喉咙轻轻哼出几声。  
“好了好了，马上就好了。”  
结果等着把里欧的头发吹干，加洛也洗完澡出来，外面的天都已经快亮了。  
还没走近就看见床上的里欧把被子裹得紧紧的，加洛赶紧拿出遥控器，把空调温度调高。可是再怎么说，这也是夏天啊。里欧那冻得瑟瑟发抖的样子明显是在发烧。伸手一摸，头上的温度果然不得了。  
“最近到底是得罪了哪方神仙？”  
过去的三周，从那个意外的周末开始的这三周，没有一天过得舒坦。而现在，看见病得缩成了一团双眉紧锁的里欧，加洛也不得不承认，世界上从不存在他定义中的友情。友情或许可以为他到今天晚上为止的一切行为负责，却不能为他今天晚上的所有冲动负责。伸手碰了碰眼前人的脸颊，加洛突然感觉他这个第一见面就跟自己打架、总是硬撑着死不认输、无时无刻不在负重前行的同伴，比想象中还要脆弱。而总能看清对方的脆弱、想要加以保护，又不觉得自己的爱会伤害对方的自尊心——这样的对象，不是早就不该用单纯的“同伴”定义了吗？  
而里欧对自己，不是一向如此吗。  
加洛想起很久之前的一个夜晚，被大雨困住的里欧没法回家。噩梦醒来的时候，躺在旁边的里欧紧紧抱住了他：“已经不会失去任何东西了，无论是信仰、亲人还是朋友。我会永远在你身边。”  
明明一直都明白里欧的心意，却装作什么也不知道。而那个理由，居然早在很早之前就被里欧说中了。这么一想，自己还真差劲啊。  
“等我给医生打个电话哦。”加洛轻轻地说。  
在等待医生过来的时间里，加洛又想了很多。想到里欧这次必然要错过飞机，他心里居然涌上了一种劫后余生般的愉悦感，这让他深感惭愧。可是，谁让这一周以来他每天睡觉一闭上眼睛就是那天夜里里欧坐在礁石上，闭着眼睛吹着海风的样子呢？他一想起这样孤独的里欧要远走他乡，心里就传来一阵钝痛。  
那个时候，在旁边看见的，里欧望向天空的侧脸。是因为有流星滑过天际吗？那个家伙突然端坐了起来，双手交叉在胸前低声许了一句什么愿望。  
家庭医生过来打了针之后，里欧的气息平稳了不少，总算是不再是蜷缩着了。医生离开前指示说不能不盖被子，如果怕中暑、可以调低空调温度，但还是要尽量出汗。不知不觉间，加洛也躺在里欧的旁边，盖着被子的一角睡着了。

//05

耳边传来了鼓声，频率非常规则，像是底鼓被蒙了一块布之后敲出的声音。闷闷的，还带着点热浪，是夏天海滨的演唱会。  
但是，不知道为什么，站在人群里透不过气。脸上突然感觉到了巨大的压力，马上就要被憋死了。睁开眼睛时，发现眼前存在的根本不是什么密不透风的人墙，而是加洛提莫斯的胸口。里欧就像个人形玩偶一样被加洛抱在怀里，一个翻身紧紧压在了身下。  
好歹是睡了一天积攒了些能量，里欧用尽全力在加洛身上推了推，声音沙哑地说：“快、快起来……”  
“嗯……嗯？——”  
“呼吸、呼吸不了。”  
加洛缓缓睁开眼睛，总算是搞明白了眼前的情况。  
“里欧你醒了？”  
他赶紧从床上坐起来，顾不得为刚才的状况感到脸红，半撑着胳膊凝视着里欧的脸：“里欧你醒了？身体还难受吗？”  
里欧躺在枕头上，望着天花板，脑袋里面搜刮不出来一点连贯的记忆,最后的画面是在西餐厅和大家一起吃饭。这是美国吗？为什么加洛也一起来了呢？难道已经下飞机了吗？  
他慌乱地在床上找自己的手机。这时，旁边那熟悉的床头柜和窗帘提醒着他，这是普罗米波利斯市南区的加洛家里。  
“现在几点？”  
里欧问加洛。  
“已经是星期二了， 你睡了两天，飞机早就错过了。”  
加洛还没从醒来时那个尴尬的场景里恢复过来。他家就一个床，还是双人床。既然如此就没必要去睡沙发，而且他总得躺在里欧旁边看着这个生病的家伙有没有什么异常。可是，睡觉之前两个人明明隔得远远的，怎么醒来之后又变成这样了？  
这时里欧的记忆逐渐复苏，渐渐能想起来一点后面发生的事情了。实在是难以理解，当他发现这里还是普罗米波利斯而不是大洋彼岸的纽约的时候，居然没有一点点惊慌，反而十分庆幸。  
他揉了揉自己的脑袋。  
“后来我喝醉了？”  
“哦。你记得啊。”  
“不太记得了。”  
猜到里欧要下床找手机，加洛就把手机递给他。  
“不要担心啦。已经跟美国那边说好了，说你突然生病，修整一段时间再去。”  
里欧点点头。果然还是太过疲惫，松了一口气的他，倒回枕头上就睡了过去。  
不过这次倒是没睡太久，三个小时之后就起来了，是被饿醒的。  
加洛的家，里欧比自己家住得还要久，早就轻车熟路了。闻到厨房里飘出来的粥的香味，里欧也就不客气凑了过去。房间的主人正在炉子前煎烤肠，他们之前每次去超市都会去买的那种。  
是朋友不就好了吗。  
这一刻感受到的，点点滴滴的琐碎日常，让里欧突然萌生了这样的想法。  
即使加洛有一天会结婚、组建家庭，但只要一直是朋友就好了，只要一直能看见眼前的家伙幸福地生活着就好了。  
所以，也没什么遗憾了。  
“我说，你怎么下来了？”听见背后有脚步声，加洛转过头。  
“我饿啊。”  
加洛摸了一下里欧的额头，发现好像确实退烧了，两天没吃饭，不饿才奇怪呢。  
“你去把拖鞋穿上吧？这瓷砖很凉。”  
里欧穿了拖鞋回到了厨房。  
“还是先回床上去吧。”  
“不用那么夸张吧…”  
普通的宿醉根本不至于睡这么久，是因为香槟里被加了大量安眠药的缘故，才导致里欧整整两天之内昏睡不醒。星期一早晨，见里欧还没醒过来，加洛差点把他送进医院去，后来又找了家庭医生上门看诊，说只是单纯的睡着了，剂量还没到去医院洗胃的地步，这才作罢。  
但是医生临走之前还是嘱咐，要小心醒过来之后的突然头晕、视力障碍等状况。 所以这周最好还是在家静养，不要随便出门。  
“我还真是给大家添麻烦了，尤其是你。”  
“知道就好。”  
“我……”  
“不要客气。”  
“那，既然不能马上过去，我明天就先回队里上班好了。”  
“说什么傻话，这周都不要去了。”  
加洛把粥端到里欧面前，不知道要怎么说起那天晚上在他身上发生的事情，当时的情况到底有多么危险。这种事情，作为男人多少还是会伤自尊的吧。虽然是个客观事实，跟本人的意愿无关。  
“不去我就在这里呆着吗？”  
“对，看看情况。如果还是不好，下周也不要去了。”  
“你在开玩笑吗？”里欧皱起眉：“为什么这种事情我非要听你的啊？”  
加洛叹了一口气：“先把粥喝完。”  
里欧也是真的饿坏了，一碗粥吃下去，好像脸色都好了很多。  
他在一边喝，加洛就在一边看着他喝。在补充能量的过程中，里欧记忆的断片好像又恢复了一些。他想起来了那瓶香槟和那伙图谋不轨的青年，也明白了加洛为什么对他说：“知道就好。”，就像一开始那一次一样，他明白自己又被这家伙救了。他绝望地想，这份人情大概是还不清了。  
“谢谢你救了我。”  
“你、你想起来什么了？”加洛紧张地问。  
里欧点点头。  
加洛也不知道里欧想起了多少，但是看他这淡定的态度，大概是没想起那段人为刀俎我为鱼肉的经历，没想起来或许更好，万一留下什么心理阴影就不妙了。  
“那就好好休息吧，恢复一下精神。”  
“有什么好恢复的，我又不是女的，还介意这种事吗。”  
“你——你说什么啊？”加洛浑身的毛都炸了起来。  
“无所谓吧。我都无所谓，你更不用放在心上。”  
“喂，里欧——”加洛站起来，撑在桌子上，居高临下地看着里欧：“你到底知不知道那天晚上他们准备对你做什么？”  
“不就是亲了一口吗，亲的又不是你。”里欧平淡地说：“非要逼我说到这份上。”  
他其实还有后半句话想说。当时那一瞬间，可能真的是昏了头，他以为凑过来的那个人是加洛，但很快就意识到并不是。虽然身体动弹不得，可他一直在强迫自己保留着一丝意识，直到听到有人把门撞开的声音。  
确实是巧合——如果再晚一点，他就真得撑不下去了。  
当然，这种细节也没必要追究下去，本来就没有意义。  
可是里欧不明白这件事到底怎么就触到了加洛的逆鳞了。接下来听到的话，简直是从加洛的牙缝里挤出来的。  
“你有没有想过，如果我们晚来几分钟呢？介意这种事情跟男的女的又有什么关系？”  
“你到底想说什么？就算那群人喜欢玩男人、我还能掉块肉吗。我以为你会担心这帮人是不是要谋财害命呢，可他们明明没那种胆子。希望我因为这种事情消沉，你也太看不起我了吧？”  
里欧站起来，给自己倒了一杯水，一饮而尽。他还穿着加洛的大号衬衣，两条修长的腿从底下伸出了来，上面是青青紫紫的勒痕。  
所以说果然啊，那天的事情并不是偶然。里欧这种死不悔改的样子，实在令人火大。加洛无奈地按住了额头。  
“你对自己到底有没有一点点基本的认知啊？！说得像跟自己没关系一样。”  
“加洛，我不明白你在生什么气。”  
那天晚上，加洛报警之后，靠着酒吧监控录像和追踪车牌号才找到了里欧的踪迹。一路上他想过很多种可能性，对燃烧者的复仇计划、或是单纯的绑架事件等等。如果是别人，他一定不会担心那些人顺手做点别的，但是里欧就不行。如果是里欧，不仅那种事情可能发生，而且发生了之后，自己还没办法接受。  
可是现在连当事人都表示不在意的情况下，加洛确实没什么可说的了。作为朋友，只要对方表示没有受到伤害，不就应该放心了吗。连自己也搞不明白自己的感情，加洛脑袋里一团乱。  
“所以说，你就是这么随便的人？”  
“哈？”里欧忍不住笑了，“这个，跟你没什么关系吧。”  
男生之间的朋友，自然不会把各自对私生活的态度看成交友准则，只要性格和人品过得去即可，这是大家心照不宣的事情。在曾经念的那所国际高中里，里欧什么样的朋友都交过，经验来得也比较早。以加洛现在这种反应推算，如果让他知道他们之前的party都是些什么内容，恐怕早就绝交了。虽然前天喝醉时的那种情况并非里欧所愿，但他也不觉得那是多大的事情，值得非要拿出来说一遍。  
本来，这件事的关注点就不该在那里，比起这个，他更关心自己被那群人取走的现金有没有追回来。  
他这种漠然的态度，果然再次踩在了加洛的痛点上。  
“所以你对我做的事情，也不算什么了？”  
“我对你？”里欧不明所以。  
“你忘了吗？”  
还没等里欧说话，加洛已经自己得出了结论，转身往客厅走去：“果然是这样啊。”  
“等一下！”  
里欧站了起来，对着加洛的背影说：“那个，我跟你道歉。”  
在这个时候旧事重提，里欧不知道说些什么好。他想过那个肌肉笨蛋总是那么没心没肺，有时候连早餐吃了什么都会忘记，这件事肯定已经忘了——又或者，是他虽然记得，却装作什么也没发生的样子，让两个人的关系能继续维持下去。但不管是哪一种可能性，里欧都相信加洛永远都不会再提起那件事了。因为，加洛已经有了喜欢的对象啊。这种性格的笨蛋，就是遇到了喜欢的女生才会害羞得说不出话啊。  
“你跟我不一样，被不喜欢的人做了那种事，肯定会觉得恶心、接受不了。对不起。”  
加洛一时语塞，不知道谈话为什么偏离了轨道。  
“你是因为想到了自己才生气吗？因为自己就是受害者，所以无法接受我这种……你眼中的随便的态度。”  
里欧仿佛恍然大悟。  
可是他没法告诉加洛，在那个星期天的下午，他是鼓起多大的勇气才亲下去的，那不是一个意外的吻，因为他喜欢他，所以才会那么做。  
不过，都已经过去了，无所谓了。  
“才不是呢。”  
很久，加洛抱着胳膊，转过头来。  
“所以还是没法原谅我吗。”  
“我说里欧，你是不是把我当成傻子了？”  
“你在说什么？”  
“我是一盆没有神经的植物吗？”  
加洛站在里欧面前，双手按在他的肩膀上。  
他想起曾经有过那么一次，和救援队的大家一起吃饭，大家聊起彼此认识之后说的第一句话。里欧说，加洛你说过的第一句话很欠揍，你还记得吗。  
加洛当然记得，那场漂亮的战斗在他的职业生涯里一直排在首位，像一抹鲜明的颜色一样。他在闷热的机甲里思考对面到底是个什么角色，没想到面具碎掉之后是一张那么稚嫩的脸。然后他脱口而出：不还是个小鬼吗？  
他跟他认识也有三年了，期间这个小鬼没有一刻不在硬撑。那么瘦小的家伙，总是忘记自己已经失去普罗米亚这个事实，从高处往下跳摔在地上，搬很重的器材累得气喘吁吁，把工资的三分之二寄给燃烧者的亲眷们然后因为没钱而跑到别人家里蹭饭。不管在别人眼里里欧是多么不可战胜存在，在加洛眼里，里欧永远只是一个虚张声势的小鬼。  
因为背负着太重的东西，而强迫自己看清一切，掌握一切。就连自顾自地爱着他这件事也这么任性。可到头来，还是一个在海边被披上件衣服都会露出那种感动表情的寂寞的小鬼。  
所以，他弯下腰，决定给他一个拥抱。

//06

“加、……”  
那一瞬间很长很长，比上次那个意外事件还要长。不是任何人的错觉，是一个真实的持续了好几分钟的拥抱。接受这个事实只用了十几秒，之后里欧就不愿意再想什么了，他闭上眼睛，伸出双手环住加洛的坚实的后背。如果是梦的话，就这样一辈子别醒来好了。  
两个人分开的时候，加洛还是扭过头去了，只留下发红的侧脸。  
“这是，什么意思。”  
里欧歪着头：“我可以问吗？”  
“你不是已经问了吗！”  
“所以，你不生气了？”  
“所以你为什么总是对自己的想法那么自信？擅自替别人决定生气的理由，实在太差劲了。”加洛正经地说：“以后别再去那种酒吧了，如果去的话也不要喝那么多酒。就算你没关系，我也会难受。你至少考虑一下我的感受行不行——”  
“但、但是”  
“如果你非要去的话，就不要再做朋友……”  
里欧一脸错愕。  
他不知道为什么一贯随和的加洛要做到这种地步，要把话说到这种可以刺伤别人的地步。  
只是，还没来得及发出声音，对方放大的脸已经挡住了视线。  
唇上传来的温柔触感，还没来得及细细感受，消失了。  
“就做恋人好了——以后能听我的吗？”

里欧愣在原地。  
撑不过三秒，刚才那个成熟冷静的男人已经撤回到沙发上，拿垫子蒙着脸号泣：“啊啊啊啊我刚才说了什么啊我？”  
里欧摸着自己的嘴唇。  
这个瞬间，这个美妙的瞬间，好像心里那块冰就此溶化，又好像下了一年的雨停了，天空乌云散去、太阳散发出万丈光芒，他的心中开满了花朵。他就一个人站在那儿傻笑，笑得眼泪都快流出来了。

两个人总算是正常地坐在沙发上，并排坐着，看着漆黑的电视机屏幕发呆。  
“加洛。”里欧突然说。  
“嗯？”  
“现在是死后的世界吗？”  
“说什么鬼话呢。”加洛伸出手，拍拍身边那颗毛茸茸的金黄色脑袋。  
里欧认真地说：“我爱你。”  
“里欧……”  
“我爱你，加洛。”  
“不要说了。”  
不知不觉两个人又纠缠在了一起，那颗金黄色脑袋枕在加洛胸前，他不由得伸出手去感受着那种温度，让细细的发丝掠过指尖。  
恋人什么的，从一开始就没有。  
只是因为太过珍惜，所以不敢面对，转身去找了替代品而已。这样的转移和嫁接，到底是为什么呢？大概是因为安全吧。就像买了真品却舍不得用，反而要把假的带在身边一样。幸好一切都没有继续发展下去，而是及时停了下来。否则，一定会后悔莫及的。  
人真的是一种奇怪的生物，总是迫不及待地去了解外界、却忽视了自己的心。  
有很多话想要说，却不知从何说起。  
“加洛真得好纯情。”  
“你好烦啊，占有欲每个男人都有吧，你没有吗？”  
里欧总算是明白了加洛气成那样的理由是因为这个，同时他也有了一丝释然，因为连加洛这种老实人也会有‘占有欲’，或许他也不必太过苛责自己。这不是贪欲也不是自私，而是爱情的正常表现。  
他看着他，只觉得那是上天给他的礼物，从来不敢奢求的礼物。就像是有人把橱窗里闪闪发亮的糖果送给了他一样。今天不是圣诞节，也不是过生日。今天他一直爱的人跟他说，他也爱他。  
“当然有了。”里欧说。  
他可是连听说加洛收到了情书、被人约吃饭都会不高兴的啊。  
“诶？里欧也有吗？”  
加洛简直像个傻子一样，明明是他先说的，现在却一副不置信的样子。  
“你很高兴啊？”  
“只是觉得抱歉。”  
“嗯？”  
这次换里欧惊讶了。  
“让你等了那么久。”  
加洛抱紧了那颗金黄色的脑袋，在额头上轻轻地吻了一下。  
  
明明隐约知道你的心情，却一直没有勇气迈出一步。  
到了最后，还是因为自己的‘占有欲’而把真实的心情说出了口，而不是因为考虑到你的感受……  
你一定责备过自己，想尽一切办法把心中的火熄灭吧。  
而这样的痛苦我却没有承受过，我把那些火苗隔绝，在感受到一丝丝滚烫的时候，就从门里走了出来。  
该被原谅的人，不是你，而是我啊。

里欧自上而下地看着加洛，头发垂下来。  
这个角度，那双紫色的眼睛里好像倒映着那天晚上看到的海洋。两个人的唇与舌纠缠在一起，相互分食口中所剩无几的氧气。位置对调，加洛的气息和体温将瘦小的里欧牢牢覆盖住，来不及吞掉的津液沿着里欧的嘴角流了下来。  
“加洛。”  
里欧半眯着眼睛。  
“好看……”  
“诶？”  
加洛把头埋在里欧的颈侧：“我什么也没说。”  
“加洛好可爱。”  
“闭嘴。”

这一天一直到傍晚都没有实感，无论是加洛还是里欧。突如其来的关系的质变，又好像只是名义上变了，实质上没有改变。生活与平时一样，两个人打了一会儿游戏、又出门散了个步，回来之后接到了队里打来的电话，莫名其妙就被准了一周的年假——理由当然是里欧病了，加洛也顺便好好休息一下。  
除此之外，还有一个更好的消息。  
“纽约那边的进修班延期到半年以后，跟下一个批次一起。”  
里欧一脸懊恼挂掉了电话：“真不想去啊……”  
“什么？你不是一直想去的吗。” 加洛读不懂他这个反应。  
“但是跟你在一起比较重要啊。”  
“里欧先生，说这种话之前要不要预警一下？”  
“虽然延期了半年，但总还是要去的。不如我放弃了算了……”  
感觉到加洛那边马上就要开启说教模式，里欧赶紧说：“开玩笑啦。”  
“我就说。”  
可是现在，房子都退了，全身上下只剩下一个行李的里欧，也只能住在加洛家里。连商量的过程也没有，两个人好像都默认了这样的结局。本来加洛的家里就有不少里欧的物什，这两天又额外添置了许多。折腾了好几天，这个地方终于彻底变成两个人的家了。  
连信箱也贴上了里欧的名字。  
“永远不要失去爱别人的心，即使那会令你痛苦。”  
在一场突如其来的骤雨过后，天空挂上了一道彩虹。虽然年假在家里呆着、不出去旅行虽然有点无聊，但是两个人这样一起平静渡过的时光也不错。加洛和里欧坐在河边的长椅上，看着波光粼粼的水面。  
同样的风景，曾经并肩一起看过，并不觉得新鲜。可是，今后一切都将重新开始。现在，是新的起点。  
“好无聊啊。”里欧向后靠去，仰躺在椅背上。  
“水、水擦了吗？”加洛赶紧伸手。  
“无所谓啦。”  
“真是服了你了，衣服都湿了。”  
“那我干脆下去游泳吧。”  
“去吧，现在就去。”  
“不去了。”  
“你说要去的，我把你丢下去了哦？”  
“你是笨蛋吗。”  
雨后初晴的天空，几片云在很高很远的地方悠闲地飘着。街区的人都出去度假了，公园比平时还要安静一些。  
但是却并不觉得孤独。原来只要那个人，只要身边有那个人存在的话，就能填满全世界的空隙。  
里欧忍不住微笑。  
——直到今天，我也没有失去爱别人的心。  
那是现在这一刻，他想对母亲汇报的话。

为什么？  
因为，爱是永不止息。

-fin-

感谢阅读。

写得很匆忙一直在删删改改。  
只要大家读完之后能有一点点舒爽和快意的感觉就可以了，这是个狗血爽文。  
我心中的加洛因为感情经历少、比较纯情，所以比里欧还要有占有欲。里欧觉得可以的事情他就绝对不可以，主要是因为理解不了。而且由于他年龄比里欧大，所以有时候还会流露出说一不二的气质。

虽然原作那么短，但是希望加洛和里欧在无限延伸的promare世界里幸福地生活在一起QAQ


End file.
